Spit Up (move)
Spit Up (Japanese: はきだす Spit Up) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. The Pokémon who are able to learn this move are also able to learn the related moves and , except , which cannot learn Swallow. Effect Generation III This move will fail if the user has not used . If Spit Up is used after stockpiling, Spit Up inflicts damage to the target and has no secondary effect. Its power depends on the number of times Stockpile was used: * 1× → 100 base power * 2× → 200 base power * 3× → 300 base power After Spit Up is used, the stockpile count will be reset. Spit Up cannot cause a critical hit, and its damage is not varied by a random number during . Spit Up can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, giving extra four appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Generation IV Now that Stockpile increases the user's Defense and Special Defense, Spit Up now removes any Defense and Special Defense boosts gained through Stockpile. However, it simply will say the effect wore off without showing the stats changing, unlike Stockpile. Spit Up can now cause a critical hit, but its damage is still not varied by a random number during damage calculation. Generation V onwards The boost removal is now shown as stat drops. Damage done by Spit Up is now varied by a random number during damage calculation. Spit Up can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, giving an extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. Description |Releases stockpiled power (the more the better).}} |The power built using is released at once for attack.}} |The power stored using the move Stockpile is released at once in an attack.}} |The power stored using the move Stockpile is released at once in an attack. The more power is stored, the greater the damage.}} |The power stored using the move Stockpile is released at once in an attack. The more power is stored, the greater the move's power.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |1|1|1|1}} }} 39 |39 33 |33}} 41 |41}} 28 |28}} 30 |30}} 46 |46}} 52 |52}} 32 |32|32}} 34 |34|34}} By |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the target. Its power depends on how often the move Stockpile was used before.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. Its power depends on how many times Stockpile was used in advance.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. The more you stockpile using Stockpile, the more damage it causes.}} |It damages an enemy, and the more you stockpile using Stockpile, the more damage caused.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * After using three times, Spit Up has the highest base power of all moves, surpassing even . * is the only Pokémon that is able to learn Stockpile and Spit Up, but unable to learn . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=噴出 |zh_cmn=噴出 / 喷出 |nl=Spuug uit |fi=Sylkäisy |fr=Relâche |de=Entfessler |el=Πτυσμός |it=Sfoghenergia |pl=Wyplucie |pt_br=Liberação Divisão (TCG) |pt_eu=Cuspir |ko=토해내기 Tohaenaegi |ro=Scuiparea |sr=Pljuvanje |es=Escupir |vi=Giải Phóng Nôn Ra }} Category:Moves that have variable power de:Entfessler es:Escupir fr:Relâche it:Sfoghenergia ja:はきだす zh:喷出（招式）